


You Should Be More Careful

by mishhcollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Reader, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Reader Insert, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishhcollins/pseuds/mishhcollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters and the reader both know Cas, but they have never met. You meet when the Winchesters interrupt you on a hunt and Cas turns up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should Be More Careful

**Author's Note:**

> I'm real bad at summaries, sorryyyyy. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Everywhere stank of must and old rotting wood in the night air as you sneaked around the abandoned house, cleaning it out of the vamps that were hiding out here. You never liked vampires and were always happy to rid of them as you rounded a corner at the top of the stairs and were faced with two of them. They ran at you full force and you dodged and swerved their oncoming attacks, throwing your own punches and kicks. A few swings later, and the hand that held onto your machete sliced through the neck of the last vamp, their body slumping to the floor and head rolling a few feet before coming to a halt. Breathing heavily, you wiped the sweat from your face with the back of your arm, letting out a sigh and admiring your work. Work had been short this week, so when you heard of a small vamp nest nearby, you jumped at the opportunity; it wasn’t like you had anyone to hold you down or tell you no. You hadn’t always worked alone, your parents raised you and your brother into the hunter lifestyle, but like every other hunter’s parents or relations, you either went your separate ways, or worse. In your case, your brother was still alive, but after the constant arguments, you both realised that you would never work well on a team, and decided to split up. Neither of you ended on bad terms, however; the two of you still kept in contact, checking up on each other every now and again to make sure the other hadn’t bit the dust.

“And now for the fun part.” You sighed to yourself as you looked at the few bodies strewn around. Tucking your machete in your belt, you made your way back down the stairs to start the job of dragging the bodies outside to burn them. You reached the bottom of the stairs when you heard a faint rumbling which stopped you in your tracks. Quickly moving the few feet forward and peaking a glance out of the nearest window you saw headlights of a car in the distance growing closer.  
“Shit.” You cursed under your breath, moving quickly as you pressed your back against the wall beside the front door on the side with the hinges. You pulled out your machete and waited. You listened as you heard the doors of the car shut and footsteps walk cautiously towards the house. You braced yourself against the wall, ready to attack whoever, or whatever, it was that was intruding. You heard the footsteps stop briefly at the front door before the handle slowly turned and the door creaked open. Once you were sure, whoever it was, was only half through the door, you turned and kicked the door so that it slammed on them. The gruff voice of the man sounded as he stumbled forward and cursed. Taking this as your opportunity, you ran forward, kicking your boot on the joint behind his knee so his legs buckled and he fell to his knees at the same time as your arm that held the machete got him in a headlock, with the blade pressed up under his chin. You situated the man in a way that he was facing the door as you had heard two pairs of feet and were expecting someone else to follow shortly behind. With your machete holding the man in front of you still and one boot putting pressure over the back of his calves to stop him from getting up, you reached behind you and took out your pistol, aiming it at the door at the same time a much taller man came barging through.  
“Stop right there.” You pointed the gun at the man who had just bounded through the door. He immediately assessed the situation, seeing his friend on the floor in front of you before putting his hands up in surrender.  
“Alright, alright.”  
“Who the hell are you?” You asked the taller man. In the dim light, you couldn’t see them too well, but could just about make out their features from the moonlight that offered the smallest sliver of visibility.  
“We’re-” the man at your feet began to speak, but you pushed the flat end of the blade up further, forcing his jaw to close.  
“You,” you pressed down hard on the back of his calves, causing him to groan in pain, “shut up. I asked your friend, here.”  
“I’m Sam,” the taller man began, his hands still raised in the air, “he’s my brother, Dean.” The man began to take small steps towards you.  _Why did those names sound familiar?_  
“You take one more step forward, I’ll put a damn bullet in your knee. Right where you are is close enough.” You warned, pointing the gun at his right knee.  
“Woah, woah, alright! We’re hunters, okay?! We came out here because there was a vamps nest-”  
“Vamps are all dead.” You interrupted coldly. Sam’s face flashed with confusion, and he was about to speak again when another man came through the front door.  
“Cas?” You and Sam said in unison before looking at each other with confused expressions. You were sure Dean at your feet would’ve probably said it too if you weren’t pressing a machete to his throat.  
“(y/n), they are safe.” Castiel looked at you and you hesitated before you released the man beneath you with a forceful shove, making him fall to his hands. He scrambled up to his feet, grumbling and cursing before walking to stand next to his brother.  
“Who are they?” You lowered your gun, putting your machete in your belt once more, but keeping one weapon out, just in case.  
“These are the Winchesters. They are my friends.”  
“These are the infamous Winchesters?” You gestured your gun between the two brothers, making them stiffen.  
“Hey, watch where you’re pointing that thing!” Dean spoke angrily and you moved the gun to be fully pointing it at him, which made him shut up and you heard a small snicker from Sam, to which Dean elbowed him harshly.  
“Look, uh, (y/n), right?” Sam spoke up and you turned to him, nodding, “okay, how about we help you out with these bodies, then we can talk?”  
You wanted to say something like ‘I can handle it by myself’, but you felt as though you’d probably been harsh enough on the brothers, so you gave him a small nod. You lowered your gun too and you saw the brothers physically relax. The four of you set out to dragging the few bodies outside for burning before you all went back outside to the front of the house.  
“Nice car,” you observed the impala that was parked a few feet away, “yours?”  
“Yup, that’s my baby.” Dean grinned, rather happy with himself.  
“She’s nice.”  
“We’re at a motel not far from here,” Sam started and you turned to face him, “if you still wanna talk.”  
“Considering there is only one motel in this tiny ass town, I’m guessing it’s the same motel I’m at,” you began walking away from them, “I’ll meet you there.”  
“What’s she gonna do? Walk?” Dean said, watching as you walked before you uncovered your motorbike that you’d covered up just a few more feet away from their impala. Strapping on your helmet, you slung your leg over the side of the bike before revving, giving the boys a wave and driving off towards the motel.  
“Dude, she has a Harley! She _can’t_ be bad.” Dean stated, awe in his features.

You knew that Castiel would be worried about you; whenever you hunted and he was there, he would always check you over afterwards. He was protective over you and would always heal your wounds, but not without saying ‘you should be more careful’, to which you would always answer with ‘I know’, and you would both share a small smile. You pulled up in the motel parking lot, swinging your leg over once more and taking off your helmet, holding it under your arm before leaning against your bike and waiting for the guys. They weren’t too far behind; after another minute or so, the impala also turned into the parking lot and parked up next to your bike. Sam and Dean got out of the car and walked over to their motel room, which was just one away from your own, as you followed, Cas not far behind you on your heels. The brothers walked into the motel room, slinging their duffle bags down onto separate beds as you walked in after them, Cas closing the door behind. Sam immediately pulled Dean to him as Castiel walked over to you, framing his hands over your face gently, searching your features.  
“Are you hurt?” One hand still cupped your cheek as another gently held your arm.  
“I’m fine, Cas.” His hands ran down your arms and you winced slightly. He cocked an eyebrow at you before shucking the jacket off of your shoulders and noticing the cut that was on your upper arm.  
“It looks worse than it feels. Just a few stitches and it’ll be fine.”  
“You should be more careful.”  
You smiled up into his bright blue eyes that held comfort, “I know.”  
He smiled back at you and a warmth spread through you. Castiel had that effect on you. It was no lie that you felt something more than friendship for the angel in front of you, and at times like this, you felt that maybe he might feel the same, but you would never admit to your feelings towards him. There was no way he would like you, right? You were a human and he was an angel – it couldn’t work. A loud cough in the room pulled yourself and Cas away from each other as you both shifted uncomfortably and looked towards the Winchesters.  
“We need to figure out what the hell is going on here.” Dean spoke.  
“What is there to figure out?” You countered, folding your arms over your chest.  
“Well you sure as shit seem to know who we are, but we have no clue who you are.”  
“Well I only know about you from Castiel, which by the way, is kind of strange considering the rep you two have. I’m even surprised myself that I hadn’t heard of either of you from other hunters, but then again, I do tend to keep to myself.”  
The brothers tensed slightly at the mention of their reputation. Of course every hunter knew about Sam and Dean and how they jump started the apocalypse, set Lucifer free, and a million other things to their name.  
“Thanks, Cas,” Dean smiled sarcastically at the angel before dropping the smile and turning back to you, “so, how do _you_ know Cas?”  
“I was on a hunt one time and I got hurt bad, I managed to finish the hunt, but I was practically bleeding out on the floor. I call up a friend who I hoped was nearby, but he wasn’t, so he sent Cas.”  
“Who was your friend?” Sam was the next to question.  
“Bobby Singer.” The brothers looked at each other and you knew by that that they must have also known Bobby, before they turned away and began whispering. You couldn’t hear what they were saying but you saw that it was getting a little heated as Dean kept looking towards you.  
“Alright!” You shouted, causing the brothers to stop and look at you, “okay, you guys may not trust me, and I get that because I don’t trust you either, but Cas trusts you, and that’s good enough for me, because I trust him. I’m not sticking around either, I’ll be gone by tomorrow morning so then you won’t have to bitch at me anymore, alright? I wouldn’t even be _here_ with you if you hadn’t wanted to talk.”  
“She’s right Dean,” Sam turned to his brother, “even Bobby seemed to trust her. She seems safe.”  
“Look, I’m sorry for how I acted back at the house, but y’know, I thought you might’ve been some more vamps or somethin’.”  
“You don’t need to apologise, we probably would’ve done the same thing. Gotta give you credit though – taking all those vamps out by yourself.”  
“I’ve learnt to take care of myself.”  
“You want a beer?” Dean offered with a sigh, speaking up as he went into the small kitchenette.  
“Sure, thanks.” You smiled; you guessed this was the closest you were going to get of Dean accepting you.  
“Your bike is awesome.” Dean grinned and you smirked as you took the beer from him.  
“Thanks, she’s a seventy-two.”  
Dean groaned deep in appreciation.  
“Do you always hunt by yourself?” Sam questioned.  
“Yup.” You answered as Castiel had come up to your side again, moving you to sit down on the edge of one of the beds with him. He had a small medical kit by him as he looked at the wound on your upper arm. You always told him you would rather it heal naturally, unless it was something major.  
“This may sting.” He spoke gently and you nodded. You’d been through this many times before with him, but he would always warn you before he did something. He began to clean the cut with antiseptic, which did sting like hell for a few seconds. You hissed through your teeth as the pain subsided and Castiel gave you a small smile as a thank you for letting him take care of you. He rubbed your shoulder gently as a way of saying that he’s going to start to stitch it. You nodded and took a swig of your beer, turning to look at the angel as he concentrated on your arm. The two brothers sat at the small table that was situated in the kitchenette, each looking between you and Cas every now and again with slight confusion. Cas had finally finished stitching you up before he bandaged it.  
“There, all done.”  
“Thanks, Cas.” He gave you a comforting smile which you reciprocated.  
“So, Cas,” Sam spoke from his laptop at the table and yourself and Cas turned to look at him, “how come you never spoke of (y/n) before? You spoke about us to her.”  
“I did not see any need to. I would only speak about you if you came up in conversation or were asked about.”  
The brothers both nodded, not feeling the need to question any further.  
“Considering it is almost one in the morning, I’m going to my room,” you began, lifting yourself from your spot next to Cas, who joined in standing with you.  
“It was nice to meet you two,” you walked over to Sam and Dean, extending your hand for a handshake, “but I probably won’t see you again after this.”  
“You sure?” Sam said, taking your hand and shaking it.  
“Yeah, no offense but I don’t exactly feel wanted here,” your eyes quickly darted to Dean before meeting Sam’s once more, “plus, I’m used to being on my own.”  
“Hey, no, we don’t mind you being here. It just takes us a while to warm up to people, y’know? Not exactly gone well for us in the past.” Sam half chuckled.  
“Don’t worry about it.” You moved your hand to Dean and he took it, shaking with you. You gave a final nod to the brothers before making your way towards the door. Just as you opened it, Dean’s voice sounded from behind you.  
“Hey, uh, no hard feelings, alright? Like, Sammy said, it just takes us a while.”  
You lingered in the doorway, “yeah, no, I get it, it’s alright. I mean, I did threaten you with a gun and a machete, you had your reasons.” You laughed.  
“How about you join us for breakfast or lunch tomorrow?” Sam offered.  
You considered it. You didn’t want to become too attached to the guys as you had always been on your own and from the experience of you and your brother working together, you hadn’t worked well in a team in the past. You could hang out with them for an hour or two though. It’s not like you’re gonna go off in a big group hunt together all of a sudden.  
“Yeah, yeah, that sounds nice. Thank you.”  
“No problem. We’ll come by your room tomorrow.”  
“Okay, it’s room 4A.”  
You all gave each other one final nod before your eyes fell to Cas and you smiled at him before turning and leaving the room. Castiel followed you out of the door, and he was gone before the brothers even got the chance to question the matter. You smiled warmly as you opened the door, making your way inside before moving to the side to let him in. He brushed past you and you closed the door behind you. You left to go to the bathroom briefly getting into a pair of shorts and vest top for sleeping in before making your way over to the bed. Castiel kicked off his shoes and shimmied off his trench coat and suit jacket, rolling up his sleeves. You loved him like that as he looked more relaxed than usual. This had also become some kind of routine between the two of you; whenever Cas was with you on a hunt he would always stay the night with you as well as help to patch you up as the two of you talked and caught up with what the other was up to. He climbed onto the bed and sat against the headboard as you climbed in next to him. He opened his arm and you moved towards him, resting your head on his lap. His hand fell to your hair, gently running his fingers through near the base of your neck.  
“Hmm, I love when you do that.” You hummed as you relaxed into his touch.  
“I know,” Castiel chuckled softly. There was a moment of silence before he spoke up again, “Sam and Dean are good men and mean no harm. I can tell that Sam thinks quite highly of you already, and I’m sure Dean does too, but it might take him some time to fully warm to you.”  
“Why does he think so highly of me?”  
“You’re very strong and independent, and you can hold your own ground very well.”  
“Why are you so good to me, Cas?”  
“I care about you, (y/n).”  
You sat up from where you were resting on Cas and looked at his eyes; smiling before you clumsily wrapped your arms around his neck, falling on top of him a little.  
“I care about you too, Cas.” You spoke against his neck as you both chuckled lightly. You pulled back and smiled at the angel, running a hand through his short hair.  
“How have you been, (y/n)?” Castiel asked, somewhat awkwardly.  
“You’re asking how I am?”  
“I have been told it is polite to ask someone how they have been if you haven’t seen them in a while, and I have missed you.”  
“You know you can come by any time, Cas, you don’t need to ask; I’m always happy to see you. As for how I’ve been, pretty much the same; you know how I am. How about you?”  
“I am well. I am better now that I am with you again. I am with the Winchester’s a lot of the time so I don’t get much time to come by.”  
“That’s okay, Cas. I’m glad you’re doing well. I’ve missed you too by the way.”  
Cas’ eyes lit up as you told him that you missed him and he smiled a big ear-to-ear grin. Your conversations with Cas usually weren’t this intimate with this much cuddling and touching, but you guessed that it was because you hadn’t seen each other in a while and he had generally missed you. The atmosphere between you and Castiel had been very different than normal and you weren’t quite sure what it was that was altering it. It wasn’t a bad or awkward atmosphere, but there seemed to be some kind of tension laced into it. You were typically a very touchy-feely person as it was and loved human contact, whether it just be in the form of a hand on someone’s shoulder or hugging and you got the feeling that Cas was either very similar, or he just didn’t want to protest to you being this close to him. You weren’t complaining, however. The smile on Cas’ face faded slightly as if he was in thought.  
“(y/n), may I…try something?” He asked, shyly.  
“Sure, Cas.”  
He smiled once more before his free hand moved to hold the side of your face to cup your cheek, his thumb rubbing gently. He swallowed as if nervous, before he began leaning his face towards yours. Your thoughts raced and your heart felt like it was going to jump right out of your chest as Cas’ lips were mere inches from yours. You felt his breath against your mouth before you closed the gap – heat immediately rushing to your face and painting a blush against your cheeks. This was happening. _This was really happening._ Cas’ lips, although they appeared to be chapped, were surprisingly soft as they touched to yours. He was hesitant at first and didn’t move his lips as if he wasn’t sure on what to do, but you made the next move by initiating the kiss more and showing him how to. He quickly got the hang of it as his other hand that was on the small of your back, pulled you closer. You eventually broke the kiss, the two of you panting slightly and your cheeks flushed, a smile and light chuckle shared between the two of you as you leant your forehead against his.  
“Um, Cas?” You spoke up after a few moments.  
“Yes, (y/n)?” He pulled his face away from yours so he could look at you more clearly. That was one thing you adored about Cas – whenever you spoke to him he would always stop what he was doing and give you his full attention.  
“Is this something you actually want?”  
“Of course, (y/n). I have wanted to do that for a very long time, but I didn’t know how or if there was a proper way in doing so.”  
“So this isn’t just going to be a one-time thing?”  
He gave you a loving smile and pressed his lips to yours once more pulling back to speak again, “no, (y/n), definitely not a one-time thing, but you should know that I have never had this before and I am quite…new to it.” He gave you a look as if he was scared that it would put you off that he was a virgin in every aspect of the word.  
“You have already grasped kissing extremely well,” you laughed and pressed your lips to his, moving them together softly before pulling back again, “you’re a very fast learner.”  
“I have a good teacher.”  
The two of you chuckled before pressing your lips together once more. You feel as though you could kiss him forever. He held you close to him and kept changing the angle to deepen the kiss as if trying to get you even closer – trying to get you as close to each other as possible. Your hands went to his hair, running your fingers through as his hands went to your hips and held you to him. It slowly started to become more heated as your tongue ran across his bottom lip to get him to open more, which he granted as his tongue met yours, tangling together and exploring each other’s mouths further. Before things went too far, you pulled away from him, the two of you slightly breathless and panting.  
“Cas,” you breathed, “we don’t have to do this if you don’t want. We can slow down or something.”  
“I have never done this before, (y/n). I do not understand if it is preferred to go slow or not.”  
“Whatever pace you’re comfortable with; we can go as fast or as slow as you want. I just don’t want you to rush into something and then regret it later.”  
“I want you, (y/n). I want all of you, in every way possible.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay, just let me know if you change your mind, alright?”  
He nodded, smiling as he held your hips a little tighter, leaning in and pressing his lips to yours once more. You sighed into the kiss, relaxing fully as your hands framed his face and holding him to you. Cas’ hands roamed up and down your sides, resting on your hips once more. The angle that you were at was starting to get slightly uncomfortable as you pulled away from Cas briefly, throwing your leg over his, straddling his lap before taking his face in your hands once more and kissing him with fervour. Cas’ thumbs ran small circles on the skin of your hips as your shirt had ridden up your body slightly. Your lips left his to trail kisses along his jaw and neck, sucking a bruise there before soothing over it with your tongue. Cas sighed at the feel of your lips against his neck, his hands going under your top to feel your warm skin under his palms. You trailed your lips back to his as your hands went to his chest, fumbling with the buttons on his dress shirt, revealing the pale skin underneath. You moved Castiel away from the headboard a little so that you could remove his shirt completely, not breaking the kiss the entire time. You flung his shirt somewhere behind you before your hands then went to the hem of your own shirt, leaving Castiel’s lips briefly as to pull your shirt over your head and off of you, also being flung somewhere in the room. You then moved your arms behind your back briefly to unhook your bra, slipping it off of your shoulders and letting it drop off the side of the bed. His eyes raked over your exposed skin, lingering on your breasts with a certain innocence and as if he didn’t want to look in case he would get caught and it was wrong.  
“You can touch me, Castiel.”  
His eyes flickered to yours briefly, unsurety laced them, his hands fisting at the sheets by his sides as if he didn’t know where to start or what to do. You giggled leaning forward and pressing a loving kiss to his lips before moving away and taking his wrists into your hands and moving them to your breasts. You pressed his hands to your chest and he stilled for a second before he began to knead them, you guided him tentatively before taking his forefingers and thumbs to your nipples, guiding him to rolling your nipples. He followed and carried on rolling them between his fingers as you moved your hands away from his. The sensation of his fingers on your sensitive nipples sent arousal straight to your core as you arched into his touch and let out a breathy moan. Castiel looked up at you as you were breathing heavily, your head tipped back and eyes closed in pleasure as you began to slowly roll your hips. Cas moaned at the friction you began to provide against his hardening erection. You took his face into your hands as you kissed him with fervour, holding a rhythm to your hips. It began to get more heated as you ground against him and he continued to roll your nipples, the two of you breathing and moaning against each other’s mouths in a sloppy kiss. Your hands moved away from his face to trail down his torso and to the buckle of his belt, making quick work of it before shuffling down and off of Cas’ legs to remove his pants and boxers. His erection slapped against his stomach lightly as you removed his boxers, your mouth watering at the sight and the small bead of pre-cum that had formed at the tip. You wanted so badly to wrap your lips around him and show him the pleasure of a blowjob, but that would have to wait till another time. You quickly shucked off your jeans, shaking your hips as you pulled off your panties to give him a bit of a show. His Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed hard at the sight of you fully exposed to him. You knelt back on the bed and between his legs, crawling your way up his body before settling on his waist once more. You rolled your hips against him once more, the skin-on-skin contact that much more glorious than the confines of jeans. Castiel’s lips immediately attached to yours once more, his hands on your hips, guiding your movements against him. You moved your hands to the back of his head, threading your fingers through his hair and tugging at the dark curls. Cas let out a throaty growl and bit at your bottom lip. You gave his hair another light tug and it produced the same sound from him and his grip on your hips became a little tighter, his hips thrusting up and making you gasp as his length rubbed against your clit. _So, he likes hair pulling. Noted._ You pulled away from Cas’ lips to look into his lust-blown eyes. You pressed one more chaste kiss to his lips before you lifted your hips a little to position Cas at your entrance. You kissed him lovingly as you slowly sunk down onto his length. Cas moaned against your mouth and he gripped your hips a little tighter, which you were sure would cause bruises to show in the morning, but it didn’t bother you as you gasped out your own pleasure. Cas’ mouth formed an ‘o’ shape as the feeling overwhelmed him and you braced yourself on his shoulders while your own pleasure coursed throughout your body. You gave yourself a minute to adjust to his size and to also give him some time to get used to the feeling. When you thought you’d given him enough time, you slowly began to move your hips. Cas’ breath hitched and his head fell against your shoulder as you moved. You moved your mouth across his temple, peppering small kisses, before moving down his neck, stopping at the space between his neck and shoulder, and sucked a small purple bruise there. You began to speed up your movements, Cas’ hands on your hips aiding you and making sure that you won’t stop. You painted another purple bruise onto his neck with your teeth, smoothing over them with your tongue afterwards. Cas’ hissed at the sensation of your teeth and tongue playing over his neck. The pleasure running through your body was starting to build, the coil in your stomach becoming tighter. Cas’ was a moaning mess at the feeling of you wrapped around him and the pleasure.  
“(y/n)…” Cas breathed against your shoulder, biting lightly.  
“Yeah, Cas?” You panted.  
“It feels…unhh…something is happening...”  
“Just let go, baby. I’m right there with you.”  
You lifted his head away from your shoulder to press your lips to his. Your lips meeting his was his undoing as his eyes opened wide, the colour of them changing to glow a bright blue. The feel of him cumming inside of you was what sent you over the edge and following Cas into bliss. You cried out, your head falling to Cas’ shoulder as your hands tried to grasp at anything they could to try and keep yourself grounded. Your sweat-slicked skin was moving against his own as the pleasure overwhelmed you. The feeling of you tightening around Cas made him shudder as he wrapped his arms around you, eventually slowing down his movements as you both rode out the last of your orgasms, dragging it out as long as possible. You were both left gasping and panting against each other, not yet being able to form words. You lifted your head from Cas’ shoulder to press your forehead against his own, a smile creeping across your face. The glow had since left Cas’ eyes as he began to smile along with you, the two of you chuckling tiredly.  
“How was that?” You breathed, pressing a kiss to his lips.  
“Beyond words,” he kissed you back, kissing all over your cheeks too, “may we do it again some time?”  
You laughed at that, taking Cas’ face in your hands to look at the smiling angel as he looked back at you.  
“We can do that whenever you like, angel.”  
You kissed him once more before you lifted yourself from his lap, realising he was still inside you, as you flopped down next to him. You pulled the covers over yourself and Cas’ got under the covers with you, laying down and opening his arm to you as you shuffled close to him, your head resting against his chest and your legs entwined. His hand holding you close to him ran idle patterns across your back while his other hand took yours that lay across his torso, lifting it to his mouth to kiss at your knuckles.  
“Sleep, I will still be here in the morning.” He whispered as he pressed his lips to the top of your head. You nodded, already drifting off to the sound of Cas’ heartbeat and the feel of him warm against you; the two combined gently lulling you into a deep sleep.

You awoke to the steady rise and fall of your head. It took you a minute, in your half asleep state, to realise that you were still pressed close to Castiel, if not even closer. You listened to the slow rhythm of his breathing, tightening your hold on him for a few seconds longer before you stretched next to him.  
“Good morning, (y/n).” Cas whispered and you lifted your head to meet his gaze, a small smile on his lips as he brushed a stray piece of bed hair from your face.  
“Morning.” You smiled back and kissed him tenderly.  
“Did you sleep well?”  
“Amazing, you’re very comfortable.” You giggled as you buried your face in his neck and cuddled into him more. He chuckled lightly at your actions, wrapping his arms around you to hold you close to him.  
“What time is it anyway?” You yawned slightly.  
“It is almost 8am. The Winchesters will probably be here soon.”  
“That means I should get up.” You sat up in the bed and extended your arms above your head, stretching. Cas sat up with you, his hand on the small of your back as he kissed the shoulder closest to him.  
“You’re making it very hard for me to get out of bed.” You giggled as he gently kissed up your neck.  
“Hmm, I’m sorry.” He mumbled in between kisses.  
“No you’re not.”  
“That’s true.”  
The two of you chuckled before you turned your head to capture his lips with yours.  
“Okay, for real, I need to go for a shower.”  
“I will be here in case they arrive while you are in the shower.”  
“Alright.” You kissed him once more before lifting yourself from the bed, padding your way over to your bag to gather some clean clothes before going into the bathroom. As you left to go to the bathroom, Cas got up from the bed and looked around the room to where clothes had been strewn from last night’s activities. Castiel had never been fully nude and without his clothes and it felt kind of liberating and free, but unfortunately he knew that it was not etiquette to walk around naked, so he gathered his clothes from the floor and got dressed. He neatened out the bed for you so it was one less thing for you to do. He also gathered your clothes from yesterday and packed them into your bag. His eyes dropped on the lacy pieces of fabric inside the bag and he blushed furiously before quickly putting the clothes inside as if he hadn’t seen, the image of you wearing them for him in his mind. He finished flattening out the duvet when there was a knock at the door.  
“Hello, Dean. Sam.” Cas greeted as he opened the motel door to the brothers.  
“Hey, Cas.” The brothers said in unison before Cas moved to the side to allow them in. They brushed past the angel, Sam making his way to the small table at the kitchenette, while Dean stood in the middle of the room.  
“Where’s (y/n)?” Dean questioned.  
“She is in the shower.”  
He nodded at Cas, and was about to turn and look away when some purple bruises on the angel’s neck caught his eye. They were just visible out of his shirt collar as he never bothers to tie the top button.  
“Nice hickeys.” The elder Winchester chuckled and shot a cheesy grin.  
“I don’t understand.”  
“The neck paintings, Cas.”  
The angel then realised what Dean was talking about as he shuffled slightly on his feet, a small blush forming across his cheeks for the second time that morning.  
“Ah, our innocent little angel isn’t so innocent anymore, huh?” Dean slapped a hand on Cas’ shoulder. Sam was smiling from the table, opting not to say anything to embarrass the angel any further. Before Dean could make any more remarks, you emerged from the shower, a towel in your hands as you dried your hair.  
“Hey fellas,” You greeted, throwing the towel at the end of the bed before moving to slip on your shoes, “we ready to go?” You picked up your bag, slinging it over your shoulder as you moved to stand next to Cas, kissing his cheek on the way out the door. The angel stood with a smile across his face, and he turned back to see the two brothers grinning at him. He turned away and the brothers laughed as the three men left the motel room. You returned from dropping your key off at the front desk to join the brothers and Cas by their impala. You took Cas’ hand in yours and he looked to you for a second before he removed his hand from yours, instead moving to wrap around your side as he pressed a kiss to your temple. Dean made gagging noises before rounding his car to get in the driver’s side as Sam smiled and got into the passenger side next to his brother. You got on your Harley as Cas got into the car with the brothers, the four of you meeting at the nearest diner for breakfast and to talk. From that day on, you ended up becoming close friends to the Winchesters and would join them on hunts sometimes. You enjoyed the company of the brothers; they treated you as a part of the team and knew that you could hold your own. Cas stuck by your side from then on, only ever leaving if he were needed by the brothers or by heaven, but returning as soon as possible. It was perfect, hunting with your partner by your side and two good friends to watch your back. You silently thanked the Winchesters for barging in on your vamp hunt that night.

-fin-


End file.
